A Precious Person
by EmikoBlue22
Summary: Even years later, Tobe is still trying to mess with Garu. But what happens when he tries to poison Garu but poison's Pucca instead? With Pucca getting more sick each day with no signs of getting better, it's up to Garu, his friends, and even Tobe to fix Tobe's mistake. PuccaxGaru, AbyoxChing


**Hey guys! I wanted to try my hand at a Pucca story and this idea was floating around in my head! Let me know what you think! Just wanted to let you know that everyone is a teen almost young adult in this fic!**

* * *

_**Garu's Point of View:**_

I took a deep breath as I continued to meditate. Everything was blissfully silent around me except the light breeze winding through the trees and the purring of Mio by my side. I felt peaceful, a rare thing for me here in Sooga Village. I let my mind wander to the training I did earlier with Master Chang and how he commented on my improvements; how much that pride that gave me.

There was a slight vibration in the ground suddenly that I knew all too well. My eyes flashed open and I jumped up into a standing position, ignoring the shocked mew from Mio as I stared to the left where the vibrations were coming from. Sure enough, the wind was picking up.

_She_ was coming. I paled slightly and jumped up into the closest tree just as she came in sight. Pucca skidded to a stop right where I had been standing and blinked a few times. I smirked down at her though she couldn't see me. It was kinda funny to watch her falter and be confused. Though she was 16 now, she still sought me out with her affections each and every day. It was exhausting trying to dodge her even now. She hadn't changed much.

She was still very petite for someone who was supposed to be 16 as she was 5'2. Her hips are a bit big though. I blushed at that thought and shook my head violently. She still kept her black hair in her odango style tied with red ribbons. She was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt, black leggings, and black flats, which was her usual attire.

Pucca looked left and right before huffing in frustration and I couldn't help the snicker that passed my lips. As though she could hear me, she immediately glanced up to where I was hiding in the tree. I silently gasped as our eyes met. She closed her eyes a lot, but her eyes were a light brown color. She cocked an eyebrow at me with a smirk on her face as if she was saying 'What are you doing up there?' and I blushed at having been caught and by her expression.

Knowing that there was no use being in the tree now, I jumped down next to her and she beamed at me. I stared silently at her. Her porcelain skin showed no hint of sweat despite the fact that she just ran a long way to find me. She was weird that way. Her lips were small but plump and unnaturally pink. I shook my head again and she tilted her head, wondering about my reaction. I just shrugged and crossed my arms.

I rose my eyebrow at her and gave her a look. Why was she here this time? Pucca immediately smiled, rummaging for something in her pocket. Everyone, heck even myself sometimes, don't understand how but Pucca and I can communicate just fine with gestures and facial expressions, but we usually have no trouble. As a child I took a vow of silence and even though it was unnecessary, like most of her actions, she took one with me. If the situation requires it, we sometimes write on pieces of paper or whatever is nearby.

Pucca pulled out a card and lifted it up to show me what it said. 'Ching and Abyo are waiting for us to meet them for lunch!'

"Ah!" I gasped, completely forgetting the plans my friends and I made yesterday. Did I miss what time it was? Did it already pass?! I fretted.

Pucca giggled and I blinked, noticing her staring at me. I blushed and looked away. She tugged on the sleeve of my black jumpsuit and gestured to the forest. I guess I didn't miss what time it was. Pucca smiled before pointing to herself and to me then pointing towards the forest again, where we'd be meeting our friends. I knew what she was asking. She wanted to know if I'd walk with her there.

I nodded and watched in slight amusement as she gasped in delight. She grabbed onto my arm and I blushed, trying to pull away. She only tightened her grip. I sighed and just let her cling. It wasn't all that bad, just embarrassing!

Leading us away from where I had been meditating, I checked over my shoulder that Mio was okay before smiling when I realized he was silently trailing after us. I glanced down at Pucca as she continued to beam happily. Well, at least she's happy.

* * *

_**Pucca's Point of View:**_

After a few minutes Garu and I made it to the clearing where our friends liked to hang out. We immediately spotted Ching and Abyo. Ching was pulling food out of her basket while Abyo was straightening out a red checkered blanket on the grass for us to sit on.

Ching caught my eye as we were heading over, "Hey Pucca! Hey Garu!"

Garu pulled his arm out of my grasp at the last moment and I grinned at him. He was so shy! Garu noticed my expression and scowled at me. He was so cute! He was every bit as handsome as when he was young! His eyes were a lovely dark brown and his black hair was still in his two signature spiky pigtails. He also still liked to wear a black ninja jumpsuit with a red heart in the middle. He was just so boyishly good-looking!

Garu rose an eyebrow at me and I realized I'd been staring at him too long. I glanced away to finally greet my best friend, Ching, back with an energetic wave. Ching was one year older than me and definitely looked more developed at 17 while I feel like I still look like a child. She had a small waist, ample chest, and curvy hips; she was also taller than me at 5'6". I envied her sometimes. I was so tiny compared to her.

She still kept her hair in two long black braids with a red flower in her hair. Her lips were bigger than mine and she liked to use red lipstick to tint her lips in the shape of a heart. She still wore a purple shirt, pants, and black shoes. Won chirped on her head, eagerly eyeing the food.

"About time you two arrived!" Abyo grinned as he stood and brushed his hands together. He glanced at Garu, "Too busy making out with your girlfriend, Garu?"

I blushed and giggled at the same time. Garu turned beet red and grunted, "Nu uh!"

He was shaking his head like a madman in denial, gesturing angrily. I kept giggling past a pang in my chest that happened whenever he denied liking me back. I pursed my lips slightly and clenched my fists in determination.

Abyo still looked the same. He was more muscular and taller than any of us at 6'7", including Garu, who was 6'5". His black hair was in the same style: short with bangs on his forehead. He had black eyes and his skin was the only one of ours that was tan. He also still liked wearing the same clothes, his black and white shirt and pants. Abyo was also 17 like Ching while Garu was the oldest of us, having just turned 18 a month ago in December.

"Leave them alone, Abyo," Ching scolded, placing her hands on her hips. Abyo just continued grinning as Garu glared at him. Ching suddenly smiled as she glanced at me, "I brought enough to eat for everyone so let's relax and eat!"

I nodded my head excitedly as I sat down next to her. I smiled as Garu sat next to me and he suddenly blushed. He was soooo cute when he acted shy! I giggled and he shifted to sit closer to Abyo warily.

We each began to grab the food Ching prepared, which were mainly different types of sandwiches. She also prepared tea. I brightened as I ate, listening to Abyo talk about their training this morning. I stared at Garu as he smiled and had a silent conversation with Abyo.

"Hey Pucca, do you want anymore sandwiches?" Ching asked politely after I finished the first one. I shook my head with a little smile and rubbed my tummy, "You're full? Okay!"

"Hey Pucca, I got a question for you," Abyo butt in with that smirk on his face. I tilted my head as Garu tensed up, "What were you and Garu really doing in the woods?"

I giggled and then smirked suggestively, making Abyo burst out laughing when Garu looked shocked and turned red, angrily gesturing in denial. I giggled again and waved my hand in a 'just kidding' gesture.

"So, you didn't do anything?" Abyo retorted and I nodded, watching in amusement when Garu's shoulders relaxed. He really hated public affection, "That's too bad, huh Garu?"

Garu looked shocked again as the rest of us laughed. He pushed Abyo's shoulders in frustration and Abyo laughed again, "Okay, okay, I get it! Sorry!"

Garu crossed his arms and avoided my gaze. I giggled behind my hand. He was just so cute! It was no wonder why Abyo teased him, it was so fun to do!

"I'm stuffed!" Abyo commented as he rubbed his stomach, "Why don't we spar now, Garu?!"

Garu brightened immediately as he grinned, nodding his head. Ching and I watched as they jumped off to the side to begin their spar. Garu rolled his eyes when Abyo ripped his shirt in half before they even started, and I giggled when Ching beamed.

"Ugh, he's so cute!" Ching gushed as the boys began their spar. They were too wrapped up in what they were doing to hear us.

I made a face at her and she laughed, "I know _you_ don't think so! But _I_ do!"

Gesturing at her and Abyo I silently asked how they were doing. Ching blinked at me before dimming a bit, "I keep asking him out, but he doesn't get the hint. He thinks we're just friends."

I frowned at her, understanding her completely as she continued, "He's so clueless I almost can't stand it! Yet he can take all kinds of hints from other girls!"

She looked so annoyed, so I placed a hand on her shoulder in support and made a fist with my other hand. Another silent question. Her eyes went slightly wide before she laughed again, "No, you don't have to beat him up Pucca!"

"So, how are you and Garu?" Ching asked carefully, watching my face. I frowned for a second and shrugged. She rose an eyebrow at me. I grabbed the card from my pocket and a pen I try to always carry around and wrote on the card before showing it to her.

"So 'We're better when it's just us. He's different then'. Oh really?!" She smiled after she read aloud. I nodded enthusiastically, "So do you know if he likes you back yet?!"

There was another sudden pang in my chest as I wilted, frowning sadly. I shook my head slowly. Garu's kind of unpredictable. He still runs away from me but there are more times it seems he's affectionate towards me. He's _really_ confusing.

"Oh Pucca…well you wanna know what I think?" She asked and I tilted my head in confusion but nodded, "I think he does like you!"

"It's obvious you're special to him!" Ching grinned brightly as I continued to look confused but there was a bloom of hope in my chest. Ching wouldn't just say this to me for no reason, "I don't really know how to explain it though."

Darn and I wanted some examples. Well, maybe I can try testing him out sometime.

* * *

_**Tobe's Point of View:**_

"There's Garu!" I gasped as I crouched behind some bushes a few yards away from where Garu stood sparring with his friend. My ninjas all crouched at my side and I eyed them.

"Now remember the plan? I will engage Garu in a spar and with these newly made gas pellets I will make him very sick!" I explained as my ninjas listened quietly. A few looked uncertain, those fools, "When he is sick, I will be able to finally defeat him!"

"Sir, this might not work. It's been untested," One of my ninjas spoke up and I glared at him.

"It _will_ work! Unless one of you made a mistake in making it?" I quirked an eyebrow and they shook their heads fervently. I smirked, "Then here I go. You stay here in case I need backup or a quick escape!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

I waited for a moment in Garu's sparring with his friend to jump in and found it when his friend was kicked back, landing on the ground. I leapt out with my sword unsheathed and jumped towards Garu, "Prepare yourself!"

Immediately Garu was blocking my sword, quick surprise flashing through his eyes as he grunted from the force I dealt.

"Tobe?!" His female and male friend gasped in surprise. Garu immediately pushed me away and leapt after me, swinging his sword which, I dodged. I bounced off a tree and jumped towards Garu leaping over him as he continued to block my sword movements.

I heard a growl before suddenly I was thrown through the air. I hit the tree and gasped in pain. I opened my eyes before paling when I noticed Pucca there, her light brown eyes afire with rage as she cracked her knuckles. Oh shit…

Garu looked on with both slight sympathy and shock as Pucca ran forth to engage me. If Pucca hits me then it'll be all over. That woman is insane! I jumped away from her and back towards Garu, who glared at me and met me halfway. I dodged a cut meant for my arm and twisted away.

I grabbed the pellet from my belt and threw it at Garu. Suddenly Pucca came flying into view, pushing Garu out of the way as the pellet hit the ground. Gas smoke erupted and I watched in both shock and fear as she gasped and coughed loudly.

"Pucca!" Their female friend cried as she rushed forward. Garu's shock turned into rage and he engaged me along with his angry male friend. I immediately ran away, knowing that things just took a turn for the worst now that it was _Pucca_ that breathed that stuff and not Garu.

I met with my ninjas who threw a smoke bomb so we could escape. I needed to go back to the hideout and think on what just happened. I'm so dead! Ugh!

* * *

_**Third Point of View:**_

"Pucca! Pucca!" Ching shook the small girl in her arms after having snatched her away from the small cloud of smoke. It was gone now. Garu and Abyo hurried over to their friends after Tobe disappeared. Garu knelt next to Ching and Pucca, who was still coughing, "Pucca, are you okay?!"

Pucca's eyes were watering and she shook her head, patting her throat. Ching looked towards Abyo and Garu, "We need to get her some water! Garu, your house is the closest so we should get her there!"

Garu didn't even hesitate before nodding and eventually they decided that Garu would carry Pucca to his house. Ching helped situate Pucca on Garu's back. Pucca felt bad for causing her friends worry.

"We're right behind you," Abyo encouraged with rare seriousness as Ching stood slightly shaking next to him. She was surprised when he grabbed her hand like it was no big deal, "Let's go!"

Garu nodded and tightened his hold on Pucca's legs so she wouldn't fall. She tightened her arms around his neck in response, still coughing. Garu felt anger rush through him again. What was that Tobe threw?! Garu took off towards his house with his friends following behind him.

It only took 5 minutes to get back to his house and immediately Garu was kicking the door open. He'd worry about fixing it later. Pucca was coughing still but less than before. However, she looked miserable as if she were struggling. Her skin was getting paler.

Garu placed Pucca on his couch carefully and then looked behind him at his friends who filed into the room. Ching immediately flew to Pucca's side to comfort her, rubbing her back when she coughed. Knowing she was in good hands, Garu left to his kitchen and made her a glass of water before hurrying back to the small girl.

Pucca smiled weakly at Garu in thanks before she began drinking. She coughed once or twice and had to stop, making the rest panic, but she finished the glass. Garu went to put it up and thought about what he could do to make her comfortable. As he returned, he heard Ching talking to Pucca.

"Pucca, you don't look so good. Maybe we should get you to a doctor?" Ching fretted.

Pucca shook her head miserably but Garu noted she was paler, and her shoulders were shaking. He frowned and walked up to her. She glanced at him in confusion before blushing slightly when he placed a hand on her forehead. Garu's eyes widened to feel how warm she was compared to when he carried her.

Abyo noticed this and asked, "What's wrong? Does she have a fever?!"

Garu nodded and Ching scowled, "What was in that thing that Tobe threw?!"

"I don't know," Abyo answered for Garu as Garu shrugged. They looked down at Pucca before gasping when they saw her stand up shakily. Her eyebrows were drawn together in distress as she shook so bad she couldn't stay standing.

"Uh uh," Garu grunted, shaking his head as he gently pushed her back down. She frowned at him and he huffed. What now? She couldn't walk home, and she lived a pretty far walk from here. He could carry her but-

"It's probably just getting sick from the affects of the smoke bomb," Abyo suddenly chided and they all looked at him confused, "I also got sick the first time I breathed in all that smoke from a smoke bomb so closely."

"So, you don't think it's serious?" Ching asked softly and Abyo grinned, shaking his head.

"She'll be good as new by morning!" Abyo said and Ching relaxed, smiling at him. Garu frowned, not sharing the same feeling, "Why don't you take care of her tonight Garu?'

Garu and Pucca's eyes widened as they both blushed. Ching smirked, "Yeah that's a good idea! It's starting to get dark and with Pucca sick you could just watch after her!"

"Yeah you could then walk her home in the morning!" Abyo added, sharing a look with Ching. They both were waiting for their friends to get together for a while. They sometimes played matchmaker like this.

Pucca sat up quickly despite it making her dizzy. She made gestures and finally Ching understood what she was trying to say, "Oh don't worry about your Uncles! I'll let them know what's going on!"

Pucca hesitated and looked at Garu, who caught her look and she bowed her head, point at him and then herself. Was he okay with her staying the night? Garu blushed slightly but figured it'd be the right thing to do. He gulped and nodded. Pucca smiled and their friends beamed.

"Great!" Abyo cheered, startling them, "Then call us if you need anything!"

"Yeah, we'll check in tomorrow, okay?" Ching beamed and Pucca nodded. Garu showed them out nervously and turned to look at Pucca, who sighed softly. She was burdening Garu again.

Garu hummed to himself as he thought about what would make a sick person feel better before his eyes widened at an idea. Pucca stared at him curiously. Garu went into his bedroom and brought a pillow as well as a blanket.

He gestured for her to sit up and put the pillow behind her. She obediently laid back down and allowed him to cover her up. She beamed at him and he blushed, looking away. He glanced towards his kitchen and smiled, motioning for her to give him some time. She blinked as he disappeared to the kitchen.

'He's being extra nice to me,' Pucca thought in surprise before smiling to herself, 'Not that I'm complaining! Maybe it's because I jumped in to help him out?'

Pucca frowned as she thought about Tobe. He's always trying to mess with Garu! He can't even enjoy an evening with his friends without Tobe trying to hurt Garu! Just the thought made Pucca turn red with anger. She coughed into her hand and groaned at how it hurt her chest and throat. Hopefully her Uncles won't worry too much about her tonight.

Garu returned silently, carrying a hot bowl of chicken soup he made with what he had in the fridge. He hoped it tasted okay. He blinked when he saw Pucca sitting up slightly, but she looked slightly angry. His heart jumped in his chest. What was she angry about? He walked over to her and she noticed him. Before he even had a chance to 'ask' why she was angry her expression brightened happily. He blinked at the change.

"Oooh!" She gushed as she pointed to the bowl, him, and then back to her. She was happy he made something for her! Garu blushed heavily and sat down next to her, handing her the bowl. She grabbed it and beamed happily, nodding in thanks. Garu nodded back, still feeling his face hot.

Garu looked away, staring at the carpet in thought as Pucca ate happily. It was so delicious! It felt really good on her irritated throat. She grinned as she thought about how he made this for her and then turned red when she pointed it out. It made her want to squeeze him he was that cute!

She giggled and Garu looked at her oddly. She held up the bowl and beamed. 'It's delicious!' she thought, hoping he understood her. He smiled a bit and dipped his head, putting the bowl on a table next to him. He gestured to her wanting to know if she felt better. Pucca gave a thumbs up and snuggled into the blankets.

Then there were a few minutes of awkward silence. Pucca shivered. It wasn't like she was cold, she was warm, but she didn't feel warm enough. Garu noticed and rushed towards his room, leaving Pucca confused. He came out of the room and held up another blanket. A silent question. Pucca blushed slightly and nodded.

Garu silently placed the second blanket on her and to Pucca's surprise and delight, he placed a hand on her forehead. He frowned as he noticed she felt as warm as before. Did she really have a fever after all? He got up and went to a cabinet in his kitchen to pull out a thermometer.

'What's he doing?' Pucca thought as he came up to her hesitantly. He held up the thermometer and her eyes lit up in understanding. He wanted to check her temperature. She nodded but when she lifted her hand, she scowled to see that she was still shaking. Garu frowned worriedly and then knelt next to her. Her eyes widened. He gestured to his mouth and she obediently opened hers.

Garu carefully placed the thermometer in her mouth and held it there. He blinked when he noticed she was watching him with slightly wide eyes. He blushed but didn't know hot to respond. The beeping of the thermometer saved him though but when he checked the readings his eyes widened. 100.8-degree fever.

"Hmmm?" Pucca questioned as she watched him. He looked down at her but suddenly rushed back to his question. Pucca's eyes widened but she didn't have to wonder about him long before he was back with pills and a glass of water.

He held them out to her, and she blinked at him. He gestured to her forehead and waved his hand. She had a fever and she needed this medicine. Pucca smiled at the care he was showing her so far and nodded. To her immense surprise, he got behind her and lifted her slightly then even helped her wash down the pills by holding the cup of water for her. She felt on cloud nine. Garu was really taking care of her!

All the emotions made her giddy and she giggled, wrapping her arms around Garu's waist when he put the glass down. He gasped and she pulled him beside her on the couch as he grunted. He looked at her questioningly and she beamed, snuggling into his chest as he struggled half-heartedly.

Garu let out a big defeated sigh and let her hug him as she wanted. She pulled back when he stopped struggling and smiled at him. Garu's eyes widened when she caressed his cheek softly and smiled warmly at him. He blushed from head to toe. She was so cute!

He looked away and rubbed her hair, causing her to gush and hug him again. He chuckled to himself. She was so easy to please it was almost ridiculous. Then she gasped in pain and he froze, looking down at her. She let him go and rubbed her head, cringing in pain. Headache?

Pucca glanced at Garu and gestured to her hair. Could he untie her hair for her? Garu blinked before nodding. He carefully undid each tie and she winced slightly from keeping her hair up too long. He brushed her hair with his fingers carefully, hoping it'd make her feel better. Apparently, it did because she hummed in delight and leaned against him. He blushed again but continued brushing her hair with his fingers.

She leaned away when he was done and smiled at him. She gestured to his hair and he blinked again. She wants to do his hair now? Garu blushed heavily and shook his head. Pucca pouted and before he could give in Garu got up, surprising her. Garu pointed to the bathroom before rushing off.

Pucca giggled at how fast he ran off. He really is so shy. She looked down at her black silky hair and twirled a piece around her finger. That really felt good! Garu's so nice and it almost seems like he's worried about me. But is it worry for a friend? Pucca wilted ever so slightly and covered up again. She sighed.

Might as well get some sleep so I can recover fast. I don't want to bother Garu anymore than I already do!

* * *

**So how was it guys? Let me know how I can improve! I appreciate any feedback!**


End file.
